Ilan Sedro
'''Ilan Sedro', or known by his full name Nasurn Yurr Aegohr Talar Sedro Ilan, was a salarian Special Tasks Group operative and, later, a member of the Spectres. He was known to be active in the Attican Traverse, investigating, tracking and ending smuggling and pirate operations. He was somewhat renowned for single-handedly ending a slave trafficking ring that kidnapped colonists in the Traverse, funneling them into the nearby Terminus Systems. Biography Early Life Ilan was born on the salarian colony world of Nasurn, in the city Aegohr. A descendant of the Sedro clan, a family that has historically served in both the military of the Salarian Union and the Special Tasks Group, Ilan followed in those footsteps at a young age. Going through military training academy as soon as he was of age, Ilan received a small military commision, then a recommendation for the STG a year later. Special Tasks Group Ilan's time with the STG was fairly short. The majority of his assignments were guard duty at STG bases on Sur'Kesh, occasionally escorting STG transports to outlying salarian colonies. He would later take part in a covert mission on Tuchanka; a scouting mission to survey geographical sites and clan settlements. One of the settlements turned out to be a Blood Pack base of operations and the scouting party was discovered. Under fire, Ilan devised a ruse utilizing smoke grenades and timed explosives, enabling the squad to escape with only one casualty - as well as no krogan casualties. Later, he would return to Tuchanka to take part in periodic drops and application of the modified genophage. His name was eventually one of dozens put forward for Spectre candidacy. His ingenuity and quick thinking under fire, however, especially caught the eye of turian Spectre Vegrull Tyzuris, who agreed to act as a de facto mentor to Ilan, offering missions that he could accompany, under the pretense of watching and evaluating the salarian's performance. Together, Ilan and Vegrull scoured the Traverse, mopping up pirate and criminal gangs, as well as shutting down smuggling operations. They traveled to Ontarom on one occasion, destroying a small-time raider base there. In one instance, the duo came under fire and Ilan was hit by a shredder round. Taken back to the Citadel, Ilan was hospitalized for a period of months. Upon recuperation, Ilan was officially welcomed into the Spectres. Spectre Ilan's tour as a Spectre sent him mainly into the Traverse and the Terminus Systems. His experience with sabotage and espionage conferred him a great advantage when it came to shutting down criminal bases and rooting out drug rings. Some of his fellow Spectres criticized him for doing "small wet-work"; taking down small crime lords or pirate bands. This changed when Ilan discovered, and subsequently shut down, a slave trafficking operation that spanned the entirety of the Traverse. The operation traced back to the raid on the human colony of Mindoir in 2170 CE. The slavers, a motley mix of batarians, vorcha and krogan, had set up small outposts throughout the Traverse to function as waystations for their trip to the Terminus. Ilan discovered that the slavers had a center of operations, as well as connections, as close as Bekenstein. After weeks of tracking, Ilan found one of the larger outposts on Antibaar, in the Armstrong Nebula. The outpost was concealed, as it was mostly underground, and hidden under snow and ice. Rather than storm the structure, Ilan systematically eliminated guard patrols and hacked interior controls. Shutting off the lights, he successfully infiltrated the compound and proceeded to apprehend each and every criminal inside due to the darkness and application of Tactical Cloak. Once the criminals were knocked unconscious, Ilan freed the slaves from their holding pens and flagged the nearest Citadel fleet for pickup. Ilan, along with the captives, were taken back to the Citadel, where he watched as the slavers were judged and sentenced through Citadel law. Ilan was later present on the Citadel during the Battle of the Citadel. With the geth and the Reaper Sovereign attacking the station, Ilan was one of the Spectres to escort the Council to safety. Once they were aboard the Destiny Ascension, Ilan returned to the Wards to aid C-Sec in combating the geth and attacking krogan warriors. Two years later, Ilan was one of several Spectres dispatched to sites believed to have suffered attacks from the Collectors. One of the worlds Ilan visited was the human colony, Freedom's Progress, but his investigations turned up nothing. The Reaper Invasion Personality Like most salarians, Ilan possessed a quick mind and sharp intellect, although he had a more devious bent. He was known to be analytical, so much so that it bordered on prying. Equipment Ilan wears a set of salarian medium armor, which is white with black stripes on the shoulders and forearms. The hardsuit features an Umbra Visor modified for salarian physique. This visor gives Ilan night-vision, thermal scanning and magnified zoom. Ilan's armor is modified to enable him usage of the Tactical Cloak; the cloak's power cells are installed on the back of his armor. Using the cloak, which requires "activation" from his omni-tool, halts the armor's shield power cell regeneration. For weaponry, Ilan carries an M-77 Paladin heavy pistol, which is modified with a pistol piercing mod and a high caliber barrel, as well as an M-9 Tempest submachine gun, modified with a recoil system and heat sink. Ilan's omni-tool is a modified Savant model. Ilan's omni-tool has all of the general functions of a standard omni-tool, but it has been modified with to increase performance and energy maintenance. Powers *Tactical Cloak *Disruptor Ammo *Incinerate *Sticky Grenade *Sabotage Trivia Category:Males Category:Salarians Category:Spectres Category:Former Salarian Special Tasks Group Operatives. Category:Infiltrator Class